This invention relates generally to computer networks and more particularly to a method and system for configuring a network management network.
Virtually all companies today require computer networks, but many companies are not capable of creating and maintaining these networks in-house. Therefore, many companies turn to firms that specialize in developing and maintaining computer networks within other companies. Such firms, which are sometimes referred to as network providers, need to be able to monitor the computer networks that they set up for their customers in order to maintain them. A network management system is often used to perform this monitoring function to ensure optimal performance. Therefore, it is common for these network providers to establish a data link between their customer""s network and a network management system situated in a different location than the computer network.
In addition, even large companies that manage their own computer networks may choose to monitor their own networks internally. In such instances, the network management team similarly establishes a data link between their network management system and the computer networks.
The required capacity of this data link is an important issue when installing the network. Currently, many network managers use a xe2x80x9ctrial and errorxe2x80x9d method to determine the data link capacity required to monitor the computer network. These managers basically guess, based on experience, at the size of the data link that will be needed to support the network at the present and in the future. The result is often either an over- or undersized data link. If the data link is oversized, this results in excess charge to the customer for superfluous data capacity. If the data link is undersized, this results in the inability of the network provider to sufficiently and accurately monitor the customer""s network. Both situations lead to an inefficient allocation of resources and cost both the customer and the network provider.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved method and system for more accurately predicting the data link capacity required to support a particular network, or conversely, the configuration and operation of the network that can be supported by an existing data link size. The present invention provides a system and method for configuring a network management network that addresses the shortcomings of prior methods.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a method of configuring a network management network including a computer network, a network management system, and a data link for coupling the computer network to the network management system. The method including determining at least one network management parameter for the network management network, including the number of network devices on the computer network. The method also including calculating a data link capacity in response to determining the at least one network management parameter and the number of network devices, and configuring the network management network in response to determining the at least one network management parameter and calculating the data link capacity.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a system for specifying a configuration for a network management network, the system including a storage medium, a processor coupled to the storage medium, and a computer program stored in the storage medium. The computer program is operable to run on the processor. The program is further operable to receive a desired number of network devices on a computer network, the network devices having an average number of interfaces to a computer network. The computer program is also operable to calculate a configuration bandwidth per network device sufficient to periodically poll the network devices across a data link in order to monitor configuration changes and performance parameters in the computer network. The configuration bandwidth is calculated by multiplying a configuration polling rate for determining the configuration of the computer network and a configuration data packet size for determining the configuration of the computer network. The computer program is further operable to calculate a performance bandwidth per network device sufficient to periodically poll the network devices across the data link in order to monitor performance of the computer network. The performance bandwidth is calculated by multiplying a performance polling rate for determining the configuration of the computer network, a performance data packet size for determining the configuration of the computer network, and the number of interfaces per network device. The computer program is further operable to calculate a data link capacity sufficient to manage the computer network by multiplying the sum of the configuration and performance bandwidths by the number of network devices on the computer network, and provide the calculated data link capacity.
Embodiments of the invention provide numerous technical advantages. For example, the present invention eliminates the previous xe2x80x9ctrial and errorxe2x80x9d method of configuring a network management network. Instead of simply making an educated guess as to the allocated data link capacity sufficient to manage a given number of network devices, network managers can utilize the present invention to accurately determine the data link capacity required. Likewise, the network manager can determine the maximum number of network devices on the computer network that can be effectively managed given an allocated data link capacity.
In addition, when managing an existing computer network, the present invention can be utilized to vary one or more network management parameters to enhance the performance of the network management network. For example, if the maximum number of network devices has been reached for a given allocated data link capacity, the network manager could increase the allocated data link capacity, decrease a polling rate associated with network management, or decrease a packet size of data transferred over the network management network.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention and the advantages thereof, reference is now made to the following descriptions taken in connection with the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a network management network according to the teachings of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating additional details of one embodiment of the network management network of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a flowchart illustrating a method for configuring the network management network of FIG. 1; and
FIG. 4 illustrates an example network configuration system that comprises one embodiment of the present invention.